


Green with envy

by CrazyEyesChick



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: F/M, Jealous Will, Kissing, M/M, Possessive Will
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-23
Updated: 2015-09-23
Packaged: 2018-04-23 02:13:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4859234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyEyesChick/pseuds/CrazyEyesChick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>written as a prompt: jealous Will. Will finds himself in love with hannibal and gets jealous when he finds Dr Lecter distancing himself from him for someone else. Jealousy is an ugly emotion, but it will help with to get what he wants.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Green with envy

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like this very short work. Not my best work so far, but I am happy to do this fic for a fellow hannigram fan!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters.Written as a prompt for a friend Hannah D. The prompt was: shy Will, liking Hannibal and finally telling him how he feels as he is jealous.

 

Will was never a man to become obsessive or very attached to anymore. In his life, he had learned that keeping your distances earned you respite and less chances to be hurt. He had been hurt enough already in the past. So, it came as a surprise when he felt a sharp tug at his heart when his psychiatrist had cancelled their appointment for personal matters.

 

Dr Lecter never cancelled his appointments. Thus, he figured this personal matter must have been very important for him to cancel his meeting. A meeting with Will Graham no less.

 

_Why am I feeling this way?_

 

A part of him chastised him in response to his question. Perhaps, because you finally let someone inside for the first time. It’s time you do something about it.

 

 _‘Shut up! I wouldn’t jeopardize my friendship with him. He’s my only real friend. Besides, I’m not his type’_ He said to himself, convincing himself of that fact.

 

It kinda made sense, though. At first, he wasn’t very impressed by the Doctor’s impudence. Over time though, the elder man had grown on him. They were kindred spirits, both hard to connect to with others, yet compatible with one another due to their complex psychology. Will sighed to himself in his room, contemplating his feelings for his friend. Either way, acting on his feelings or not, he was too shy to do anything. That’s when he had an epiphany.

 

_I’m in love with Hannibal Lecter_

 

He cheeks blushed, his heart pounding hard inside his chest. His dog came to him sensing his master’s distress. Will smiled fondly, letting this discovery wash over him like an ocean engulfs the land. He lets Winston’s nuzzle brush his hand, before he lets himself drift off to sleep with memories of Hannibal’s smile all over his dreams.

 

The profiler slept well that night.

 

******************************

 

The next day, Will decided to go see his friend a bit earlier than outlined. He remembered Hannibal saying that his door was always open to friends. They had organized it a while ago; a day in which Hannibal would have shown Will some recipes. His psychiatrist, upon learning of his atrocious eating habits, had taking it upon himself to teach Will that marvelous art of cooking. Will had found it very sweet. No one had ever care for him this way, not even his father.

 

As he was about to knock on the door; a sight he had not expected greeted him. He tried to school his shocked expression in at what he saw as the door cleared a path.

 

‘Oh! Hello Will. I wasn’t expecting you’ said calmly Hannibal. It somewhat felt rehearsed to him.

 

A strong smell assaulted his nostrils. Will’s nose wasn’t as refined as Hannibal, but he recognized that aroma. One he had longed for previously, until he had met Hannibal. Alana was here and by the looks of things, Will understood Alana had spent the night. Jealousy fogged his mind temporarily, making his eyes darkened. He wanting nothing more than to rip the woman’s smirk off her face. Dark thoughts were lifted soon enough once he grasped their intent. Suddenly, he proved to be very possessive of this man.

 

‘Hi Will! Is there something wrong? It’s quite early, no?’ asked lovingly the female psychiatrist. She meant no harm to him, but it felt like she was taunting him. Flaunting her victory over him.

 

‘No, not that it is any concern to you. I came here for Dr. Lecter’ he said, his tone sharp. Damn, he had done it again!

 

If Hannibal had found his behavior rude, he didn’t comment on it. Will still could feel warmth envelop him as he saw the doctor’s lips quirk slowly upwards.

 

‘Oh! Is there anything I can help you with?’ The man’s body looked on edge, in a hurry. ‘But it will have to be hasty; we are running late as it is.’ For emphasis, a large hand snaked its way to the woman’s lower back possessively. Will’s jaw tensed unconsciously.

 

Shyly, Will cast his eyes down avoiding eye contact. His palms were sweaty and he was pretty sure the Doctor could smell it on him.

 

‘Ah! I just...Well, I came here because we had planned to cook together...I-I mean show me a few recipes. You know? Since I’m only good at eating from a can, and even then’ He chuckled forcefully, hoping his discomfort didn’t seep through his words.

 

He watched as the Doctor’s face fell in a rare show of emotion. He whispered something to Alana’s cute ears, before approaching him. Alana left without saying a word to him; not that he cared at the moment.

 

Closing the door behind him, the sandy ashed hair man excused himself.

 

‘I must apologize Will, but it completely didn’t cross my mind that we had something planned today.’ Will heart sank. _Since when did his very OCD doctor forget something, anything!_ That man had the memory of a saint. How could he had forgotten! His insides raged in agony. Panic gripped him at the thought of losing his friend to Alana.

 

‘Nah! I-It’s ok...It’s not like I was looking forward to it or anything… You go have fun, but... perhaps we can reschedule something else at a later date’ He really wished he’d say yes. He hoped he hadn’t been too late. He wouldn’t be able to live without his paddle. Alana had messed up everything. But what shocked him the most was how easily his attraction for Alana had withered away. Yet, a part of him resented the tall gentleman for going after her, especially after he had announced he had kissed her.

 

‘I would appreciate that. But my schedule is already full for this week. I had promised Alana an evening at the opera. As soon as I am free, I will let you know. For now, I’m afraid our next appointment is next week.’

 

‘Yeah. Sure no problem. I’ll just go...see if Jack needs me while I’m here. Just…’ He retained what he wanted to say. Love really hurts. Fear grabbed him, making his body quiver. He didn’t know if he was about to cry or just run.

 

‘Yes?’ Long fingers poised on the back of his skull in a feathery touch. It sent electricity down his spine, but shook the feeling off right away, scared the Doctor would see his reaction.

 

‘Nevermind…’ Hannibal looked as if he was pondering on his response, psychoanalyzing him probably. He hid his hurt behind his glasses, pushing them up on his nose. He turned away from his interest making his way outside the hall.

 

All he could muster up to say, in a faint trembling voice was: ‘Enjoy yourselves then…’

 

‘Thank you. I wish you a safe return my friend’

 

The large muscular form gazed at Will’s beautiful marble figure. Hannibal left to join his date swiftly, making sure he would not be late. That would be rude. SIlently, inside, he couldn’t help feel victorious. An evil grin plastered itself on his face, the lack of light shadowing his sharp features. He sincerely hoped his Will would marinate longer and eventually make his move. Even if interesting, Alana’s company was starting to become a liability.

 

**************************************************

 

Sitting at home, drinking himself into a stupor, Will reflected on what happened today. His emotions were all over the place. The strong smell of liquor clung to him. He leaned on his couch covered with dog fur and closed his eyes.

 

He was confused. He thought Hannibal and him connected well. Perhaps, he had thought wrong in believing Dr Lecter had found him interesting to be with. The new development with his female friend made his extremely jealous. Until now, this strong need to claim his lover for himself had been a foreign concept; something he’d never imagined having.

 

Pouring himself another drink, he talked out loud to his dogs.

 

‘Why does it hurt so much? I’m such a coward…’ he muttered, while his canine pack whined in response. They circled around him in comfort.

 

A salty tear dropped to his flushed cheeks. He missed his time with Lecter; their discussions. He chugged his drink in less than a second. Alcohol made him bolder, fierce as he got up quickly from his seat. He staggered a bit, his expression tired and pained.

 

‘I have to tell him...but what if he doesn’t like me back’ he stated  as he crouched next to his pack. He could see their unconditional love as they covered him with their hairy bodies. Winston nudged him in his curly damped brown mop of hair. Perhaps, pushing his master to do something about it.

 

Will rewinded to all his moments with Hannibal. The other must have some sort of attachment for him. Everything that man did was with purpose. Nothing was left to chance. His empathy had briefly caught a glimpse inside that cold exterior. When his psychiatrist had him over, the flame inside burnt brighter. Will couldn’t sense that when he was with Alana.

 

_That had to count for something, right?_

 

As much as touching made him skirmish, Hannibal’s touch had become welcomed; needed even, like one needs water to survive. It calmed his turmoil; it tamed the wild ocean tides inside his mind. Yet, this sudden distance from him felt like punishment. Regardless, they had to address this. He couldn’t keep this inside, this possessiveness would eventually consume him, transforming him into something he is not.

 

Will smiled softly as the alcohol made him drowsy. His heavy head cuddled to his dogs, his hand petting their soft coats of fur. Coming to a decision, he told them:

 

‘I never had anything for myself. Maybe you’re right Winston; maybe I should go there and show him how I feel’ Winston barked happily in response, his tail flickering left and right, annoying the other sleeping dogs.

 

_Tomorrow, he had a Doctor to ambush._

 

****************************************

 

Preparations were important. He knew what Hannibal liked, thus he made sure to look the part. He combed his unruly hair to the side and shaved his stubble. He even changed his aftershave aware that the one he kept getting from christmas was destabilizing for the doctor’s sensitive nose.  As for his attire, he handpicked the best pair of jeans he had and his best dress shirt that wasn’t plaid and put it on, neatly.

 

The image reflected in the mirror startled him into silence. His self-esteem had always been low, particularly when it concerned his image. He seldomly cared about what other thought of him. With Hannibal at least, he had made an effort to look presentable. He valued the other’s opinion greatly which had a strange taste to his mouth; a sweet one.

 

He barely recognized himself; only if it wasn’t for his tired blue irises staring back at him. He gained a bit more confidence, he looked dashing. He’d bet Alana would be flabbergasted if she saw him like that. He looked more stable than he felt right now. His mind was reeling, scared of rejection.

 

Holding on to the small thread of courage he had, he took his keys and drove to Hannibal’s house in the afternoon, not caring about the other man’s plans for the evening.

 

*******

 

Knock.Knock

 

There. He’d done it. Will paced in front of Hannibal’s porch. He had noticed one extra car in the entrance. Must be Alana’s. His fist clenched, enough to mar the inside of his palm with his nails. He winced, but stood firm as the door was pulled to present the gracious man.

 

‘Hello Will’ Hannibal took a few minutes to take in his new scent and look. He looked pleased and amused. ‘ To what do I owe this visit?’

 

Not wasting any second, he got to the point of his visit while he passed the front door quite obnoxiously.

 

‘I need to talk to you. It’s important’

 

Lecter followed his movements carefully like one would hunt a prey. Good, he had his attention solely on him.

 

‘Really?’ he said feinting his interest, like he wasn’t aware of what. But he knew, Will was sure now. ‘ It would be my pleasure my Good Will, alas I have company over at the moment. It would be rude to ignore them, could this wait?’

 

‘No’ he said boldly. He could swear he saw a glint of excitement in those maroon eyes. So far so good; Hannibal didn’t allude to his discourtesy.

 

Hannibal titled his head to his side,curious: ‘No?’

 

The profiler turned and fixed with intensity his companion, a scowl on his strained face.

 

‘I don’t care if you have the Queen of England here, Dr Lecter. I’m sure you can find a valid excuse for your bothersome company to leave. Aren’t you curious to hear what I have to say?’ he taunted, bordering rude. Hannibal’s face responded to the challenge with a knowing smirk and burning eyes. Wll was distracted by that luscious tongue flickering over those carnivorous lips drawing him closer.

 

‘Very well’ simply uttered Hannibal keeping his composure even though, his mind was scheming what to do with this new information, so very delighted.

 

He blinked around the house, Alana nowhere to be seen. If Will had to guess, she was probably in the kitchen helping with the food. Will’s stomach growled at the his doctor’s marvelous cooking. He’d also missed his food; he hadn’t eaten well in the last few weeks they hadn’t seen each other outside of their sessions.

 

Their gaze was abruptly broken as a feminine voice called from the back of the room.

 

‘Hannibal? Who is it? Is everything alright?’ The familiarity in which Alana addressed Hannibal made him cringe. Hannibal was his. Jealousy made him revel in his inner darkness, he hated it, but a part of him told him it was ok.

 

Annoyance sparked through those predatory eyes. The man exhaled as he excused himself.

 

‘Perhaps allowances can be made, if you’ll excuse me’ he bowed courteously his upper body, his wicked smile still apparent.

 

‘Please, I’m not going anywhere’

 

After a few minutes of waiting, he saw Hannibal pushing Alana out of the house by the small of her back, faking his way through the excuse he had come up with. Will was impressed by how genuine Hannibal sounded. Practiced liar, was he? A sense of victory filled him with pride that he had finally won over Alana. He shed this cloak of shyness that made his invisible to stand in the light and claim what he yearned for.

 

‘I’m very sorry Alana, but Will isn’t feeling very stable now, aren’t you dear Will?’ A quick glance followed by a quick wink told him to go along the doctor’s lie.

 

‘I’ve been dissociating lately, very unstable. I-I need him to check on me, I’m so very sorry Alana’ Alana didn’t sound so convinced, judging by her choked snort.

 

Through our thick eyelashes, they flickered seductively in doubt: ‘I guess I’ll see you later, Hannibal.Will…’ His name lingered as if he was the bad guy here. He nodded his goodbye.

 

As she went over the threshold of the entrance, she scarcely had the opportunity to say anything before the door slammed effortlessly in her face.

 

Finally gone, The imposing figure in front of him crowded his personal space, his back colliding with the highly decorated wall.

 

‘Now, what was it that was so urgent that it had me lying to my guest. This better be relevant Will, especially to have me lie, quite crudely I might add, to my guest. I hope this behavior of yours has a meaning?’ Will’s courage vaporised when that low baritone voice reached his perked ears. What did he wanted to say again? Why had he come here in the first place.

 

Panic was near his fortified walls, close to break through them. He stuttered, avoiding the Doctor’s gaze.

 

‘I-I just...wanted to...see you. And tell...you something’ shyly responded Will, his hands fidgeting at his side. Hannibal’s breathe mingled with his. If he just moved his head slightly, their lips would touch. Would that be too forward?

 

His chin was gripped by strong fingers, trapped in its hold, forcing him to raise his eyes into the man’s calculating ones.

 

‘Somehow I doubt this is all what this is about’ Those thin soft lips grazed his fevered cheeks, he swallowed a lump in his throat.

 

Unexpectedly, he heard a strong intake of breathe, nose buried in his curls while their bodies were inches from each other’s.

 

‘You smell…’ looking for the words, Hannibal paused.’...green with envy, my dear Will. Was it perhaps that you were somehow jealous of my closeness with our lovely Alana.’

 

His eyes grew wide, feeling trapped. ‘Ahh..n-noo, I- no, of course not.’

 

A thick greyish blonde eyebrow quirked in question, totally not believe his lie for a second. Doctor Lecter was always able to read him, what was the point in hiding. He would just look stupid. It was time to take the bull by its horns. He was tired of feeling intimidated.

 

So, he did the only thing he could think of. He shoved his mouth on Lecter’s half open one. Teeth clashed angrily at each other. The empath was drunk on the sensations. Hannibal was an even better kisser than Alana. Their kiss was full of passion and hunger. The doctor’s chest placated him to the wall as he dominated the kiss. Will let himself be taken. He moaned loudly through their kiss as he felt a hard wet muscle probe his warm wet cavern.

 

Sadly, Hannibal broke the kiss. Allowing both of them to breathe much needed air into their desperate lungs. Will swoon upon seeing Hannibal’s dishevelled hair; the same he had ruffled when his hands had pulled at in the heat of intimacy.

 

Valiantly, Will closed the tiny gap between them, grabbing the hem of the suit jacket in front of him. His head laid softly on that heaving chest. He was a mess, while Lecter was still very steady. If not for those starving orbs and that lovely blush painting his man’s hollow cheeks, he would have said whatever had happened, never did.

 

The chest reverberated as the man’s amused voice filled the room.

 

‘I’ve been waiting for you to do this for a while now’

 

‘You’re very evil Dr Lecter; playing with people’s feelings like that’

 

‘I’m sure I will find a way to make myself forgiven’ The serial killer said hugging the trembling form trapped between his mass and the wall.

 

‘You better… Now, how about you we continue what we were doing? I’ve been thinking about you and me doing other things than talking in your porch’ he said, eyes playful, his hands playing with the silk of the other’s hair.

 

Hannibal responded with a short smile before engulfing Will’s taste to his mouth. Will purred, and kissed back with more fervor, not before saying.

 

‘You’re mine Hannibal, no one else’s. You will find that I can be quite possessive once I let someone in here’ he said pointing to his beating heart.

 

‘As you are mine, my love. Jealousy is not wasted on you’ he chuckled softly as he unbuttoned Wil’s silk shirt.

 

‘Oh! Shut up and put that mouth to better use. Kiss me Hannibal! He pulled the smirking man towards him.

 

**The end**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
